


伪装

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 安东尼奥并非未曾幻想过撕下佩德罗的伪装，就如同撕开葡萄艳丽却苦涩到令人皱眉的皮——撕裂他的游刃有余、他的尖锐刻薄，略显粗暴的动作让汁液溅落于指尖，就像是虚情假意的泪水，那经络如同血丝般纠缠于剔透的果肉之中，其中包裹着美丽而脆弱的内核，等待自己用唇齿去一窥其原本的滋味。可是他不能这么做。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 2





	伪装

安东尼奥并非未曾幻想过撕下佩德罗的伪装，就如同撕开葡萄艳丽却苦涩到令人皱眉的皮——撕裂他的游刃有余、他的尖锐刻薄，略显粗暴的动作让汁液溅落于指尖，就像是虚情假意的泪水，那经络如同血丝般纠缠于剔透的果肉之中，其中包裹着美丽而脆弱的内核，等待自己用唇齿去一窥其原本的滋味。

可是他不能这么做。

他甚至得时刻控制好自己的目光，不让佩德罗发觉其中隐秘；避免一切对视，因为那人有着一双如同退潮般的眼睛，缓动着海水的色泽，一不留神就会被拖拽而入，他可不想溺亡其中。

简而言之，他也必须学会在佩德罗面前伪装。  
——在某种不该存在的欲念于心中抽芽生枝前，安东尼奥似乎就隐约明白了这点。

*  
从小他便开始伪装。

“又被吓醒了吗……”佩德罗睡眼惺忪，懵懵懂懂间搂住了突然窜到自己床上来的弟弟，这时才听到雷声轰轰。  
“嗯……”不愿意在哥哥面前示弱的安东尼奥罕见地承认了，他的声音带着未定的惊惧，黑暗却隐藏了他勾起的嘴角。  
“那你还真是没用呢……”被浓浓睡意发酵过的声音已然听不出嘲笑，反倒给人一种温柔的错觉，他抬起手象征性地拍了拍安东尼奥的后背——就如同第一次安抚被雷声惊醒的小男孩。虽然这个男孩在学会用拉丁文表达“害怕”之前就学会了划着羊皮筏把斗牛的犄角捆上点燃的松脂赶往敌阵。

但是只要他想，他就可以伪装，伪装成需要哥哥爱怜的弟弟——这可是年幼者的特权。

少年时的安东尼奥很喜欢打雷——并不是因为这种日子在这片土地上太少见，而是因为当惊雷划过夜空，苍白的光瞬时倾泻又刹那收束，一切闷热得以迟滞，寂静的夜晚似乎都被这颇具韵律的循环赋予了生命。罗马众神在古旧神庙的断壁残柱间无声地嬉戏玩耍，而无父无母的兄弟们便可以相拥着入眠。  
佩德罗的头发落于他的指隙，橙花青涩的甜香在鼻尖轻颤，他不太清楚这是由夹杂着清凉雨点的风送来，还是橙子树舍不得午后在其下小盹的佩德罗离去所以执意留下的。他常常听到那些流浪的吉普赛人用诗人般的语调赞美恋人的头发——乌黑的、深褐色的，笔直地垂在胸前，或者微微蜷曲、像藏匿珍宝似的被裹进鲜艳的头巾中，他们细嗅那发香，跟随她们走过摩尔人搭的石桥，经过天主教教堂巨大的花窗，拐进罗马古城遗留下来小巷，并在精致漂亮的骑廊下短暂驻足，只是为了上前问一句“请问我能为您梳理一下被风拂乱的秀发吗？”，他还是个喜欢揪着哥哥小辫子然后拔腿就跑的少年，自然不清楚其中所含朦胧情愫。然而安东尼奥知晓自己是幸运的，首先他不需要四处流浪——他与佩德罗足下的土地便是他们的居所，他们初尝罗马人的酒便酩酊大醉，他们用着叹息的目光看着西哥特人和柏柏尔人死斗，他们并肩而行而半岛日月流转不变，流浪的却是从四面八方涌来的所谓“征服者”——异族总是妄图征服他们，而实际上总是他们放逐着异族。而后呢，他可以趁着佩德罗熟睡一遍又一遍地，把他的头发弄乱再梳理整齐，直到手上沾满了橙花的香气，或者是泥土的芬芳，只要他想。

他喜欢这样的夜晚，为什么呢？他也说不出缘由。但他明白，只需要一点点伪装，和阵阵沉闷或尖锐的雷声，它便可以如愿以偿。

*  
直到他们身量渐长，好似恍然之间，地图上国境交界之处的那条河流已经无法逾越，又仿若蓄谋已久——兄弟，这个词本就那般脆弱，相差几个月的年纪，名字里几个字符的差异，同样渴求着占有随航海时代来临的那权利暧昧的产业。看起来反倒像是品种类似野兽，拥有着同样的利爪和獠牙，相似的肮脏丑陋的欲望，和高超的伪装技巧。

然而安东尼奥明白自己依旧是幸运的。愚蠢且狂热的塞巴斯蒂昂进发摩洛哥不久后便覆军阿耳卡萨基维尔战役，战死的国王没有子嗣，而自己趁机控制了这隅自己念念已久的土地。那条线便被抹去。

为了庆祝菲利普二世终于实现了自天主教国王时期的梦想，里斯本的王宫举行了盛大的舞会，可惜的是到了夜间一声惊雷携来了阵阵的雨，坏了不少贵族的兴致——莅临于此的贵族无比忠诚，视邻国的王如己出，他们坚信着伊比利亚联合王国会给他们带来更大的利益，更寄希望于两国的最终合并，教会上层和宗教裁判所已然开始幻想天主教世界帝国的盛景，安东尼奥也不例外。不过此刻他并没有太多心思去做梦，他端着酒杯在穿行在各个露台，他在寻找佩德罗。

闪电在耳旁炸裂，他面不改色——他早就不害怕雷声，也渐渐淡漠了对雷雨天气的喜欢，唯独一点不变就是，他依旧怀恋着记忆里橙花的香气，所以他并没有停下寻找的脚步。  
他害怕他会消失在雨幕之中，就如同先前几次随英军消失在茫茫平原，就如同《托尔德西拉斯条约》签订后消失在被海水弥合虚幻日界线的另一边，就如同少年时期消失在相拥着入睡的梦之间，就如同，酒还未醒，绕着罗马柱游戏的众神将他带到了海洋的世界。  
他越想越害怕，却没有意识到雨已经停了，而自己来到了城堡后面的花园，当他看到浑身湿透的佩德罗站在自己眼前时，它甚至忘记了去伪装。

“我可以给你梳理一下被风暴吹乱了的头发吗？”  
于是他脱口而出。流浪的吉普赛诗人言辞间那朦胧的暧昧，似乎终于被自己窥得一二。

佩德罗回头，他脸上是无懈可击的微笑——这是葡萄牙人的一贯伪装，酝酿好了的拒绝话语——足够刻薄且尖锐，却在看到来者狼狈不堪的姿态时梗在喉间——明明是胜利的那方，安东尼奥为什么要露出这种茫然且无助的神情？  
一不留神，他便没能拒绝。

“我会保证你的独立。”安东尼奥将捆着他湿漉漉头发的发带解开，“不会干涉你的内政、司法体系和殖民地管理……”他的嗓音低沉，却显得真诚。当然，真诚这个词在佩德罗眼里，太不适合卡斯蒂利亚人了。

“我们的国王会取消我们之间的关税壁垒，从此东西方的财富都会属于我们……”他将手指插入发间，缓慢地梳理着，细致温柔地抚平小小的结，有风略过垂坠于枝叶上的雨水滴下，“这对你并没有坏处。”

他说英国人和荷兰人此刻都是他们的仇敌，他说他们必须把穆斯林全部驱赶出这片神圣的土地，主的荣光需要他们来维护，他们是天主教重镇，也必将构建一个天主教世界帝国……

“所以不要恨我，所以和我一起战斗吧。”

讲到最后一句的时候，不知是因为激动还是恐惧，安东尼奥的声音在颤抖，给了佩德罗一种错觉——此刻替自己梳理头发的男人，就是很久很久以前，因为惧怕雷声所以紧紧搂抱着自己的孩子。他想到自己早已一瞥宿命所暗示的失败，他明白自己即将被好战的胞弟卷入无休止的战争。

可他终究还是无奈地闭上了眼睛，任凭安东尼奥搂住自己的脖颈——他便这样将自己最脆弱的部位交给他，却没有发现，将下巴抵在自己肩头上的西班牙人，露出了孩子般得逞的笑容。更没有发现，不远处的水洼倒映着的自己，手上的镣铐于星空之下发亮，鲜血自手腕淌下，触碰到手肘如雨滴般坠落。

*  
佩德罗明白，这一切不过是伪装而已，不过是侵略者的漂亮话。他多么想像剥开塞维利亚橙一样，一寸一寸地，用最无情恶毒的话语撕碎安东尼奥的伪装，可是他知道他不能。  
他明明清楚，那金子般、好似被阳光整个浇透的外表太过耀眼，自己不应该去直视，否则将无法抗拒，却还是无法移开目光，他只好一遍又一遍地提醒自己，这伪装之下是可以将自己溶解的极具侵略性的苦与涩。

只是。  
伪装者那闪躲的目光啊，在聚焦时该拥有着怎样迷人的神采？是满含温情望着亲人、带着恋慕凝视爱人……还是夹杂狠戾瞄准猎物？

回答我吧，安东尼奥。


End file.
